five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Museum
Introduction Fazbear Museum is a game developed by Titanium Steel that has Microsoft Windows 7-10 and Playstation 4 support. Fazbear museum takes place in 2010s, where the protagonist, a hormonal teenager looking for a small job, is working at. Summary Jake Mills, a teenager in high school is looking for a new job and coincidentally finds a new job. A building, the last place and owned property of Fazbear Entertainment. It is a museum just to honor the works of 60 years of the works of James Treeson and William Afton. But James seems to be still alive… Mechanics 1. Office Computer Running Windows 10, this thing has godly specs! Umm... 2 gigabytes of RAM? NVIDIA GeForce 120? 2001 Monitor? Ok it’s trash. It has a camera program that shows you all camera feed and administrative controls. Each camera has an audio microphone able to reach in and out of the room. The animatronics also move while in camera. 2. Door Beside your computer there is a door without any locks. Due to the limited budget of the museum, the door can’t be closed completely and has rusted hinges. You can only hold it closed to prevent Fustron to enter the Office. There will be also a hall where Fustron can walk in and come in to the office. 3. Vents “We don’t want any rats falling on your head, ha-ha!” – Fazbear Entertainment Management The vents are just an extra mechanic to not let the player to exploit and hold the door close. The vents are an alternative way for Fustron to enter and kill the protagonist. The vents are right above the protagonist’s head in the office while sitting at the cameras. There will be a button beside the vent to prevent anything coming out. These eats power though. 4. Power Power is just a way not to exploit to keep the vent doors running and closing the doors. It’s at 100%, as it slightly decreases. When it turns off, lamps will turn off and the vents will open. Although the protagonist can still close the door. Easter Eggs a. Audio Recording in computer If you press Alt + F4 or R2-R2-L2-L2 in the computer, it will close the program and lets you explore the game files. But there is one accessible file, an audio file. When you open it, there will be a voice: “Sadly, this will be my last day working in Fazbear Entertainment. As Co-Owner I can’t let the bite for *muffled for 2 seconds* to be ignored. I have to let go of my position and let my fate decide what’s next. William was right, I am an evil man, unforgivable. I let the incident happen, unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE! *Heavy breathing* '''I will let my lawyer handle this. Or not… I will be packing my things now. G.. Goodbye…” b. Tape recording in drawer There will be an accessible drawer in the '''Custom Night, which is unlockable if the player finishes all two weeks. If the player opens a drawer, there will be a 1/100 chance a tape will appear and and a tape recorder. If the player put in a tape, they will hear this conversation: "Mr Afton, i must quite say that your characters you've created... Are well.. Unique..." "What can i say? Henry has my back, and the genius of his son. His son has a truly remarkable imagination." "Are you implying that all of this are created by Henry's son?" "No, not all. Maybe one third of it. Me and Henry handle the rest.." "What is the name of the child?" "Ask Henry, he's a shy child. Never tells me his name. I think it starts with a J." "Any details of his that stand out?" "Yes, only one. He has a panic attack when he meets Freddy." "With all due respect, i think you have a reason for it, Sir." "Maybe... 11th November 1987. End recording." "Wait, you were recording all of thi-"'' Endings Paycheck Ending (1st week) Accessed in the first week completed, the protagonist will receive a paycheck of 252 USD, of 6 dollars per hour and 36 dollars per shift. Resignment Ending (2nd week) In the 14th night, the protagonist will continue avoiding death, until in 5AM, the alarms suddenly goes off. The management has installed an alarm system that detects any thief. It mistakenly had Fustron as a thief and goes off. The protagonist then suffers a blackout. In the blackout, the protagonist hears a female voice: ''"The Management has seen traces of movement in the animatronic in the Show Stage. They had installed alarms and a gun in your drawer, the bottom one." The protagonist can grab the gun now. The protagonist now aims the gun at Fustron, slowly walking. The gun shakes of fear and disturbment. The protagonist breathes heavily, and finally... BAM! It cuts to black... There will be a note of resignment, that the protagonist resigns immediately and still receives the money. Freddy & His Friends If the player succeeds in completing the main two weeks, the player will have a checkbox available that says "Enable Freddy and His Friends". And if activated, there will be another checkbox "Enable Fustron". It basically activates Freddy and the others in the game. Behavior '''Freddy He is the most intelligent. Because he is aware of the cameras, whenever the camera is switched to him, he will stay still. He will only move while not watched. This makes him the most hard to understand, because the player can't know where Freddy exactly is going. Chica She can send her cupcake to roam the museum while she too roams to find the player. Chica moves the most slowest because of her weight, which is 167.2 kilograms or 368.6 pounds. This makes her cupcake a huge advantage. Cupcake The cupcake can roam around the museum to find the player. If it finds the player, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a vasovagal syncope ''(Passing out of fear) and a black screen will appear. The screen contains the clock, that has the current time that the player was jumpscared and can stop at 6 AM, finishing the night. But there is also a chance that one of the 5 animatronics can kill the player. And there is always a chance that the player will die of cardiac arrest or heart attack from the jumpscare. The player can also wake up at a random time and continue playing. '''Bonnie' He can open his mask and see through all lifeforms through opening his mask and seeing all detected lifeforms. Foxy Foxy is the fastest, but the dumbest. He moves fast and when he is at the hallway, he gives you 3 seconds to react. He can hit walls and damage himself, though. Phone Calls Night 1 "Hey, this is Alan! Uhh, you know... The one you called cool when you were showed around the museum by Deborah? I'm the dayshift guard, my duties are maybe a little easier than yours. I only watch over the tourists, the animatronics and my fan from falling to pieces. You at the other hand, have only to focus on one thing, '''the animatronics'.'' Call me crazy, but i need you to hear this recording. I found it in my office jacket, don't know who put it in, but hear this out: "12th November 2012." "Sir, we need to talk with the serious psychological illnesses that your son has." "He's fine, just a little stressed." "Sir, may i quote that your son has signs of extreme depression, critical trauma in his skull and PTSD. Your son needs help!" "That fucking slap doesn't do a single thing to my son! Oh yeah, a jackass sex robot made of plastic slapped my son, but it still doesn't do a SINGLE FUCKING THI-" "Sir, please, language." "I know the cause of that robot, '''it's alive'."'' "Wait, wha-" *Gun fire and heavy breathing* "End this goddamn recording." Like, is this for real? A murder a few years ago? I don't know. See you at the flip side!" Custom Night The Custom Night '''is a night involving 5 characters with custom AI levels. 0 doesn't mean they are inactive, as they still have an extremely small chance of moving. They have their respective inactive and also non-present buttons. '''Inactive : The animatronic isn't active/moving, and behaves like an ordinary, obedient robot. '''Non-Present : '''The animatronic isn't present, and thus allowing another stress in the player's mind to be lifted. The animatronics include Freddy Fazbear, Foxy the Pirate, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Fustron. If you put 0 - 2 - 0 - 1 -2, the player will see a screen for 0.01 seconds and see these numbers: 01001101 01011001 01001110 01000001 01001101 01000101 01001101 01011001 01001110 01000001 01001101 01000101 01001101 01011001 01001110 01000001 01001101 01000101 If the player completes 5/1000, the player will see a cutscene. Fustron is seen tied to a chair with an obscure bullethole in his head. A crowbar will the jumpscare the player, by suddenly hitting the ground. The crowbar will slide through the floor while getting closer to Fustron.Category:Final Series